Wishing Upon A Fallen Angel
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Hiei x Kurama] Hiei has gotten into trouble and Kurama was asked if he could watch over him. Ignoring the redhead was nearly impossible so Hiei decided to give in. Will Kurama teach Hiei the values of friendship and maybe even more?
1. Punishment

**WISHING UPON A FALLEN ANGEL  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. You must've known that already, now didn't you?_

_**To readers/reviewers**: Just in case you didn't see it in the summary this is **yaoi, shounen-ai, and boy/boy love!** Got it? I don't need anybody flaming me because it's yaoi. I respect constructive criticism for that would make my writing better, but you can't change my opinion on something like I won't try to change yours so back off! glares With all that said, this is an AU, high school fic. Everybody is human, like it or not. No demons or powers whatsoever. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Wishing Upon A Fallen Angel  
Chapter 1 – Punishment**

A few short streams of cherry blossoms drifted past the deserted morning streets. A sweet scented breezeblew across the neighborhood, stirring up the bit of life that was already up. It was the beginning of a new day and with a new day comes with new things to anticipate. Sunlight filtered through the tree leaves as Shuuichi, nickname Kurama that was only used by close friends, slowly took his time to walk toward his school. Emerald-green eyes sparkled brightly as the morning breeze amused itself with Kurama's crimson-red hair. Leaving early gives him time to think about everything and nothing at the same time without having to worry that his fan club would follow him.

_It's such a beautiful morning today. I wish it would last..._

A small smile lingered on his lips as his school came into view. Entering the schoolyard, he noted that it was near empty... except for the school's feared, but popular group. Kurama sighed, his smile faltering a bit.

"I guess I shouldn't stay out here if they're here, too," Kurama mumbled to himself.

He quickly made his way towards the front door. He would've made it in too if Urameshi Yuusuke didn't suddenly go and blocked his way.

"Excuse me," Kurama said, looking levelly at Yuusuke.

"Aww, if it isn't the teachers' pet, Minamino Shuuichi," Yuusuke taunted, while Kurama stared defiantly at the young juvenile delinquent in front of him.

"Hey Urameshi! Are you so desperate for a fight that you have to pick on weaklings?!" Kuwabara Kazuma shouted from his place besides another one of their friend.

Yuusuke glared at Kuwabara, then at Kurama and returned to his place among the little circle. Kurama watched him go, and slowly found himself wondering how much gel he puts into that black hair of his.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Kurama thought miserably as he entered the school building and into his first period class.

He took his seat by the open window and stared out. How he longed to be outside once again, walking alone with only the passing wind as company. Snapping out of his reverie, voices of three particular people drifted up to him. He really wasn't one to eavesdrop, but even the best of them couldn't resist eavesdropping on the three troublemakers to see what they're going to do next.

"So what'd you say?"

"I say it's stupid, but I'll go along with it."

"Yea, me too."

Kurama could practically sense the cheeky grin on the delinquent's face as the agreement of his partners-in-crime was heard out in the open.

"Hey, what's that?" Kuwabara said, looking up at where Kurama was sitting and eavesdropping.

Kurama gave a small "eep" as he noticed that his strands of his fiery red hair was caught in the wind outside and was quite visibly to the people outside and most definitely below. He quickly pulled his hair back in and exited the classroom. He decided that he'll go back when class actually starts for he didn't fancy being caught by them. Who knows what they would do. No, better yet, who knows what _he_ himself would do. You can't expect him to just sit by and wait for them to beat on him, now do you? That would definitely ruin the image of "perfect student" and he didn't think that loosing that title anytime soon would be in his favor.

Before he left, though, he heard, "Do you think it was Minamino spying on us?"

_My day is getting better and better, isn't it?_

-------

Surprisingly, they didn't catch him nor did they look like they wanted to. He knows he should be thankful, but it was quite suspicious. It was the next day and Kurama was halfway through first period when an announcement came on through the speakers.

"Minamino Shuuichi, would you please report to the principle's office right away," the secretary repeated herself again and then closed the intercom.

People stared at Kurama, wondering what the perfect student could've done. Nobody could expect him or even imagine him doing anything that was against the rules, but now they were seeing things a little differently. Kurama was half curious and half afraid of what awaited him in the principle's office. He's only been in there when he was asked if he wanted to go to college since it seemed that high school was much to easy for him. He denied the chance though and nobody knows why. Kurama got up calmly, gathered his things, and made his way towards his destination.

_What could I have done? I'm sure I didn't do anything that would get me in trouble. It better not be about going to some college again._

Kurama reached the office and looked at the door nervously. He took a deep breath as he entered and the secretary received him with a smile. He tried to smile back, but the nervousness forbid him to even do that.

"He's waiting for you."

"Thank you."

He walked past her and into the office. Once in, he was surprised to see Jaganshi Hiei, another friend of Kuwabara and Yuusuke. He gave the school principle a confused look before he was motioned to sit down.

"Minamino-san, as you know you are one of our best students," the principle stated.

Kurama felt a blush appear on his face and he frowned as he heard Hiei snort in amusement at the statement.

"We have caught Jaganshi-san here doing something that he wasn't suppose to, but I won't go into detail with that. He's also failing most, if not all, his classes. I was wondering if you would consider tutoring him and give him a punishment while you're at it. We trust you well enough to know that you won't let us down."

"You really believe I could do this?"

"Why yes. Your scores are incredible and your views of punishment are rather fair. I have had people ask around the places where you baby-sit."

"So what you're saying is, he's going to baby-sit me? I don't care how good he is, I'm not letting some goody-two-shoe wimp baby-sit me," Hiei snarled.

"You're in no position to argue, Jaganshi. You're lucky we're not sending you off to juvenile hall. You'll be even luckier if Minamino would agree to help you. Also we have found suitable tutors for your partners-in-crime. We couldn't leave you out, now could we?"

Hiei growled, then gave his best glare at Kurama.

"I'm sure I'll be able to help him, but that would only be possible if he'll let me."

"So you're agreeing to help?"

"Yes."

_Especially when he's called me a goody-two-shoe wimp. I'll show him._

Kurama turned and smiled at Hiei as Hiei glared at him, and that is how this story of their romance unfolds...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Yea!! Another fic started!! Wait... that's not a good thing, huh? Oh well... Hope you liked it though. Poor Kurama-kun. Having to deal with a temperamental juvenile. smiles Oh well, all the cuter! I'm sure that I'll make Kurama-kun have lots of fun with him though!_

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


	2. Tutoring

**WISHING UPON A FALLEN ANGEL  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me. I'm really wondering how many times I've said this already..._

_**To readers/reviewers**: I'm glad that people liked it, so I've decided to continue. Yup, Kurama-kun is getting picked on by Yusuke and the others... how mean, don't you think? It adds to the thrill of writing this little fic though. I truly hope that you would like this chapter as much as you did the first one, if not more. _

* * *

**Wishing Upon A Fallen Angel**  
**Chapter 2 – Tutoring**

"Oi! Where's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, as Yuusuke approached him.

Yuusuke shrugged as he slowed to a stop in front of Kuwabara. Kuwabara stared at Yuusuke's tired form and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong?"

Yuusuke looked up at him and looked behind his shoulder in a slightly fearful manner. He pulled Kuwabara to him and whispered slowly, while continuing to look behind him.

"You know that person the damned principle made to be my tutor? Well, she's scary as hell!"

"Oh?" Kuwabara asked, amusement lacing his tone. "When you first told her about me, you said that she was really pretty..."

"Yukimura Keiko _may_ be pretty, but I swear she's the devil's reincarnation! I mean... hitting me just because I wasn't paying attention to her boring lectures..."

Kuwabara laughed, and grinned in an almost superior way. Yuusuke glared at him and looked ready to give him a good beating to get that silly grin off of Kuwabara's face.

"Well, I know I've told you already, but I got Hiei's beautiful and sweet sister, Yukina! I still have no idea how those two can be related though... Yukina is so kind, but still strict when it comes to my punishment."

"That's good, how?" Yuusuke asked.

"Well... it is her duty to serve me my punishment, so I can't exactly ask her to not do it."

Yuusuke scoffed and gave a small yelp as Keiko grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off. Kuwabara watched, now realizing what Yuusuke meant. That doesn't mean he can't enjoy the pain his friend is in, though.

"Oi!! Yukimura!! What the hell do you think you're doing?! That hurts, y'know!"

"If you would've just listened to me, and came to the classroom like we planned for your tutoring lessons, then I wouldn't have to search all over the school for you, which wouldn't have resulted in you getting pulled by the ear," was Keiko's response as she dragged him across the school grounds, and into the school away from Kuwabara's view.

Kuwabara sweatdropped and thank the gods that he got Yukina, and that his tutoring session had already passed.

"Now where's that little shrimp?" he muttered to himself.

-------

"STOP PESTERING ME!!" Hiei screamed as Kurama unceasingly followed from behind him.

Kurama smiled sweetly and folded his arms across his chest in a defiant manner. Hiei groaned, and punched the nearest lamppost, creating a dent in it.

"Why are you so persistent?!"

"I am suppose to tutor you and give you a fair punishment as well and I won't stop... um... what was it? Pestering?"

Hiei glared at him as Kurama looked at him for confirmation that the word is the exact same one that he used.

"I'll take that as a yes. As I was saying, I won't stop 'pestering' you until you do as I say and walk back to the school with me to start your tutoring lesson. I heard that Keiko is working with your friend... um... Urameshi right now as well."

"And I care?"

Kurama smiled brightly, "We could tutor you two together! I'm sure it would be much easier and..." this Kurama whispered to himself, "Keiko would be able to keep both of you two in check..."

"And if I don't?" Hiei inquired, crossing his arms and sending another glare Kurama's way.

"Well... if you don't... then I will just have to keep on following and 'pestering' you."

Hiei groaned, "Why won't you give up?"

Kurama laughed and took hold of Hiei's hand and pulled him back towards school.

_Why, why, why must I be stuck with this school freak?_

"Okay! First, we'll start on math!" Kurama suggested cheerfully as Keiko dropped a heavy math book on the table.

Kurama thumbed through the pages, skimming over the topics that they would probably have to cover.

"This is going to be hell and they haven't even started 'tutoring' yet," Yusuke moaned, as Keiko brought in more books.

"It's your fault we're stuck with them, you insufferable fool. If you didn't come out with that dim-witted plan, we wouldn't be here learning about math," Hiei snapped as he watched Kurama and Keiko confer with each other.

Optimistically, Kurama turned and faced them, with a book of world literature in hand. Pursing his lips together, he scanned through the chapters, lightly marking the ones that would be covered later on in their World Literature class.

"How about we start easy with them? I'm sure they should remember the Japanese legend of how the world began," Keiko recommended, thumbing through her own book of world literature.

"It would make thing much easier if we start with something they already know..." Kurama voiced out, contemplating on whether it was best to start there.

Keiko turned to look at Hiei and Yusuke, her expression turning annoyed when she saw them throwing paper balls at one another. She went up behind Yusuke and... BONK!

"Ow!! What the hell was that for?!"

"That's for throwing things around and disrupting class."

"What class?!! You guys didn't even start yet!! Anyways," trying to push the blame onto Hiei, "he started it."

Hiei glared at him and said only two words to defend himself, "Did not."

Keiko sighed as Kurama chuckled lightly. Hiei continued to glare at Yusuke for trying to make him a scapegoat, but Yusuke ignored him whistling softly with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I suppose we should do what Keiko-chan suggested. Now, I'm sure that you both have your own books so please turn to page... um... 156 and we'll start there!"

Keiko nodded as she flipped the pages in her own book, "After we finish reading it, we have to interpret some of the symbolisms and such. You should already know them all if you paid any attention at all in class."

Yusuke groaned again as he banged his head against the school desk while randomly searching for the book in his far from organized backpack.

Keiko, with a slightly less than innocent grin on her face while looking at Yusuke, "Let's begin, shall we?"

_I never would've imagined I would die in the hands of a woman..._ Yusuke thought as he was made to read aloud by Keiko, _... but I guess I was wrong..._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_I'm not sure who has it the worst... Yuusuke or Hiei? I know for a fact that Kuwa-chan is the luckiest one. After all, Yukina-chan is the sweetest one out of all of them. Of course... Hiei isn't exactly happy about it. Protective, much? shakes head Oh well, I'm sure that in time, he'll know that Kuwa-chan would treat Yukina-chan with love and care._

__

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


End file.
